deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ditto132/John Cena VS Superman
Wiz: Heroes. They defend and fight for what's right, and vanquish the evil. Boomstick: Like Superman, our savior from Krypton. Wiz: And John Cena, the WWE World Champ. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win.. a Death Battle. Wiz: WWE is very popular among people of all ages, but it's simply entertainment. Boomstick: Most attacks, such as punches and kicks, aren't used with full force. If they were, there'd be much more dead wrestlers then there already are. Wiz: But when he's not on TV, John Cena saves the lives of anything in need of his help anywhere in the omniverse. This John Cena, is one who's powers haven't been witnessed by any, until now. Boomstick: He is 5,000 times the speed of light, and beat Legendary Super Saiyan 12 Worldbreaker Hulk Hogan in an arm-wrestling match. Wiz: John Cena has impressed OP Bruce Lee in a fight, and has been the WWE World Champion for 1,000 years. Boomstick: Also, saying certain phrases give him different powers or effects. Wiz: By saying "You can't see me!", Cena turns invisible. And when he says "The champ is here!", he reappears. Boomstick: Saying "Your time is up!" temporarily freezes time, and his stats multiply by 1,000 for 10 seconds by saying "My time is now!" Wiz: He also can transform into Super Cena, which also multiplies his stats by 1,000. He once used this power to give the ultraverse an attitude adjustment, destroying it with ease. John Cena: "I haven't backed down from a fight in my life, and I won't start tonight." Wiz: Superman, the.. wait do we even need to go over his abilities again? Boomstick: Well, he did become more powerful since he, you know, killed Goku again. Wiz: Alright, Superman's power has grown immensely since then. He's become 1,000 times faster, and is now immune to magic and kryptonite. Boomstick: He actually beat OP Baraka at chess once, and that's like, impossible. Also, Superman heard a sound wave from 1 decillion light-years away. Now I know it sounds like I'm making shit up now, but I'm not. Wiz: But that's not all, Superman once destroyed a multiverse with a sneeze, and obliterated an ultraverse with an infinite mass punch. Boomstick: What the hell are his writers smoking? "Superman? You'll never be Superman. Because you have no idea what it means to be Superman. It's not about where you were born. Or what powers you have. Or what you wear on your chest. It's about what you do... it's about action." - Infinite Crisis Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!!!! John Cena is in a wrestling ring in space, and Superman flies into the ring. John Cena: Are you ready? Superman: Of course, let's settle this! Superman punches John Cena. John then throws a punch, but it is caught by Superman, who counters with an uppercut. John Cena: You can't see me! John Cena turns invisible and walks behind Superman. Superman: Where are you? John Cena: The champ..is...here!!! Cena appears behind Superman and dropkicks him. Superman: Errghh, take this! Superman blasts John Cena into the air with heat vision. Superman flies after John, and punches him twice before knocking him back into the ring. John Cena: You, don't know who you're messing with! John Cena's eyes shine blue, and transforms into Super Cena. John Cena: Your time is up! Time freezes, and John Cena punches Superman, then uppercuts him into the air. Cena jumps into the air and catches Superman. John Cena: My time is now! John Cena gives Superman an attitude adjustment. Boomstick: Hell yeah! Wiz: Superman is very strong, much more powerful than Cena in his base form. Boomstick: But once John Cena transformed into Super Cena, things got closer. Wiz: John Cena's abilities of stopping time, turning invisible, and multiplying his power by 1,000 really helped him out. In fact, if he couldn't have multiplied his power by 1,000 the second time by saying "My time is now", this match would have went to Superman as Supes would have been equal in strength, but much faster. Boomstick: The champ fought the hardest match in his life, and won, and his name...is JOHN CENA!!! Wiz: The winner is John Cena. Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle... Elmo: Elmo likes fighting! Hulk: Hulk smash red hairy man!!! Elmo VS Hulk Category:Blog posts